


Midnight

by Austyn_Layne



Category: The Wonder Years (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Buddies, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dark Comedy, Deepthroating, Dream Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Erotica, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Homophobic Language, Hot Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Man smells, Memories, Military, Military Kink, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Skull Fucking, Sneaking Out, Sweat, Teen Angst, Teen kink, Teenagers, Underwear Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Verbal Sex, Vietnam War, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austyn_Layne/pseuds/Austyn_Layne
Summary: Just some much needed Wonder Years smut.Kevin's erratic thoughts (present and past) about the night his dream lay became reality.





	Midnight

_The sixties were a big time of change, women's lib, civil rights, free-love and the Vietnam conflict. I was always pissed I didn't give Brian Cooper a BJ before he was killed in that war, but sometimes as a lay drifting off into sweet teenage slumber, I would imagine his face, chiseled like G.I. Joe with his smudged camouflage grease-paint, unzipping his combat-fatigues angry and battle worn, fucking me like Da Nang bar-whore._

_I know some would say I'm sick for jerking off to this, (especially my big brother Wayne) but I don't care; Winnie's brother Brian was a hero and my fantasy wrapped into one, And as I stoked myself to his idolized image, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. sometimes I wished Wayne would just bust in and use me like her brother never does._

_Till now, all of my fantasies I've had to act out with paul - which have mostly consisted of sloppy blow-jobs (He's the only one that swallows... he loves the stuff...haha! Weird.) and some really bad butt-fucking... when I fuck Paul he usually can't take it and when he fucks me (if you could call it that) he comes before he gets his 5 inch prick in halfway - but he always cleans me up afterward... that nerd can give a good 'rimjob'._

_Lately he's been coming over at night for a 'quickie' - he's got balls - I'll give him that;  his parents would probably kill him worse than mine, especially my Goliath of a dad. But I let Paul in through my window and we suck each other off and stuff. It's groovy, but I'd prefer Brian Cooper I'd bet he could lay down some great dick - some real hardcore marine type shit._

_it's almost 11:35, and Paul's ass has not yet tapped on my window... so I guess it's up to me to take care of these crazy teenage emotions I'm burning up with right now, then just go to sleep._

* * *

"Get up slut! daddy's home and he wants his five dollars worth! Kisskiss suckysucky daddy wants to fuckyfucky whore." The shadow of a man says.

"What the fuck Wayne?! I'm trying to sleep! You're not funny butt-head!" Kevin shouted as he buried his face in the pillow.

"I don't know who Wayne is - but I do know my name, it's Brian Cooper and you're going to be screaming it out like the name of God. Hurry up! Time is money pussypussy pussypussy bitch! Love me long time." 

_I raised my slumbering head from the pillow, only to realize my fantasy was about to become true. There standing before me was prvt. Brian Cooper ready to fuck me with his weapon of a cock. 'Was this a dream?' I thought to myself._

_I watched him take his shirt and pull it behind his sweaty neck I started to salivate as he pulled down his camouflage pants halfway along with his silky boxers; the sound of his clanking dog-tags and belt buckle making my prick throb and leak pre-cum. It was just like I imagined camo and all._

"Get naked for me whore, assume the position because I'm about to ride you silly with this big _American_ dick. They don't make em this big round these parts ' _mama-san_ ' so maybe I need to break you in... give me some sweet suckysucky!" Brian said as grabbed his hard 9 inch cock and swiveled his crotch vulgarly. 

_Sweet lord, I was about to finally get my wish! And I didn't care if this was a dream or not - because tonight I'm getting a second chance with Brian. As I gazed into his wild eyes lit only by the moonlight his face hidden behind grease paint, I lost myself, stripped off my pajamas and started to service his sweaty cock._

"that's a good whore! Swallow it whole... clean it good, cause I haven't had a decent shower in a week all due to fighting off your V.C.s. Damn that slut mouth feels good! not as good as the sweet mid-west Christian girls back home, you teach this shit to them on the wedding night. Gag on it bitch!" Brian said as he pushed Kevin's mouth down to the base.

_I kept deep-throating his big cock and like he asked, I licked it clean the best I could. I swear I could taste the Mekong delta on his dick with every swipe of my tongue. I stroked my 6 inch dick to the tangy funk of his balls the deep musk of his hairy crotch as I devoured it like the whore he thought I was, with my fingernails digging deep into his muddy combat-boots stinking of stale blood and misery._

_The moans and groans I made him produce were amazing, especially when I would slide between his thighs move up to his gritty grimy ass and rim his sweaty hole he wanted loveylovey and I was giving it to him - rank smells, foul taste and all. My hands explored him all around and he would whimper as I licked his navel and bit his nipples._

"Damn whore! I think it's time we'd got down to fuckin'! Let me get some of that sweet pussy of yours. Get on the bed bitch face down! Lift up that twat and let me  lickylicky that five dollar fuck-slit!" Brian said positioning Kevin with his large muscular hands.

_I couldn't believe it! I was feeling his dick enter my ass, lubed only with his spit (after he gave me the best rimming of my young life). It hurt, but after awhile that went away. I could feel his hot breath on my back as he lay on top of me and thrust deep inside sending waves of pain, fear and pleasure throughout my trembling body. Periodically he would nip the back of my neck and kiss and lick the center of my back, the sound of his dog-tags clanking and the feeling of his teeth making me stroke my throbbing cock as he fucked me harder and deeper._

_It wasn't before long he flips me over, pushing my knees up and exposing my newly gaped hole. Brian's pants are still around his knees as he starts to fuck. He eventually wraps his arms around me and he begins fucking me like a 'rape-date'. There I was face to face feeling his tags on my bare chest while tasting his unbrushed teeth and tongue with every deep-kiss as he thrust and ground deeper into my burning hole._

"Damn whore, you like this dick huh you love it bitch? My dick loves this dirty pussy of yours, I'm about to blow a big American load in you mama-san." Brian said as he fucked Kevin deeper, sweat and grease paint dripping all over Kevin's face.

_I knew this was it - either I was going to wake up or he was about to cum in my ass like Paul never has... well at least completely. My hero was fucking me like I've always wanted. And then it happened. He grunted and I felt his cock throb and swell as it spit it's hot load into me... he busted the dream nut I've always imagined inside me._

_Brian lay on top of me like overgrown boy panting - his hot breath invading my nostrils as his sweat and grease paint marked my body as his. I grabbed his face one last time and gave him a deep kiss, taking in one last taste of his home-sick tongue - a home in real life he never had a chance to return to... but he did return - In my dreams. This was the homecoming I've always wanted to give him._

_And then, he spoke these final words to me after I licked his soft cock clean tasting myself for the first time... the taste made the whole thing feel 'elicit' but it was a taste I would savor forever._

"That was a good fuck, China-doll... I'll leave the money on the nightstand." Brian said as he rubbed Kevin's wrecked leaking hole then playfully smacked his ass, pulling up his un-zipped pants and leaving the room, with his cock still hanging out.

  **Later that** **night...**

_was this all a dream? And why am I still lying here stoking my prick? Might as well get off._

Kevin stroked his cock till he came on his sweaty young heaving chest... his body wore out by his dream fuck.

_I awoke later that night, only to find Paul in my room waking me up with a deep kiss while stroking my curly hair, completely naked ... could this be true? was I so out of it, Paul fucked me in my sleep and I didn't even know it? But another thing... why was Wayne standing in the doorway zipping up his fly grinning like a Cheshire cat, as Paul gave a slight chuckle?_

"See you later kevin, tonight was awesome. But why were you mumbling so much?... whatever. I gotta be getting home or my ass is grass." Paul said as he crawled back out the window.

"Yeah, sweet dreams scrote.I owe you five big ones for that hahaha!" Wayne said as he shut the bedroom door.

_You know, I don't really care what happened that night... because on that night, I was fucked by the one and only soldier of my dreams... Brian Cooper. I only pray all of my dreams could be this sweet._

  **The End.**

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
